


Battling Forward

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are on the trail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battling Forward

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #441: Battle.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Battling Forward

~

The Floo coordinates took them to Knockturn Alley. Harry looked around, senses on alert. “I don’t like this.” 

“Me either,” Malfoy muttered. “Be prepared for battle.”

Harry nodded, and as they crossed the street, he kept his wand hidden but ready. 

Stopping in front of a nondescript door, Malfoy raised his hand to knock, but it opened a crack before he made contact. 

“Wocherwant?” someone asked. 

Malfoy leaned in. “Word is, you can help us find a missing artefact.”

“Who sez?”

“A friend.” Malfoy shrugged when Harry frowned at him. 

There was a pause. “Okay.” The door opened. “Come in.” 

~

It took Harry’s eyes a moment to adjust to the dim interior, but when they did, he discovered they were in a shop, although, it was like no shop he’d even visited. It made Borgin and Burkes look downright reputable. 

There were blood-stained weapons everywhere; it looked like there had been a battle there recently. Harry suppressed a shudder.

“What kinda artefacts y’need?” The proprietor was a seedy-looking man with no teeth. “I gots all sorts.”

Malfoy smirked. “I’m sure. We’re looking for something specific, however. A box with mother-of-pearl inlaid in the top.” 

The man went pale. “Get out!” 

~


End file.
